


Into the woods, into the woods, into the-

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Into the Woods (2014)
Genre: A very gentle and sweet Ren who lacks tattoos and badassness, A very young adorable Aoba, Adventure, Aoba is defenitely not the main character, F/M, I love this movie way too much, M/M, Magic, No singing I promise, Okay Clear sings a little, Ren and Koujaku want a child, Sei reminds me of michael Jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a very silly idea I came up with, where all of the characters in the Into the Woods movie are plucked out of their lives, thrown away, and replaced by our lovable characters in DMMD. I'm not sure how many hits this is going to get because I'm not sure there are many people out there who love DMMD and Into the woods. But... Oh, well. This is more for me than any of y'all. A lot of quotes from the real movie, the plot is the same except a few things are tweaked and thrown around, and I'm mostly just doing this for fun. No excessive violence, sexuality, or anything except maybe a few people die! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the woods, into the woods, into the-

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own this plot or story idea, or even the title! I'm disclaiming this! Disclaimed!

It was a crisp morning in the small village. Last night's heavy shower slickened the mud roads, the smell of earth in the air as Aoba walked down the path to the village. His blue cloak swayed around his ankles, hand tightly gripping his basket as he gazed around, brown eyes scanning. He was hungry, and he knew only one thing could satisfy him currently... Sweets! His eyes settled upon the bakery and he smiled, heading towards the door. He loved this shop.

Working the bakery were a lovely wedded couple named Koujaku and Ren. Koujaku was very kind to all of his customers but was rather short tempered. He knew Aoba well and when he saw the boy walk in, his eyes sharpened and fixated on him.

But Ren, Koujaku's sweet husband, was to the rescue. He walked over and slid his hand around the other's waist with a small smile as he gazed at Aoba. "Good morning, Blue." Blue was a nickname Aoba had gotten from constantly wearing his cape. "What brings you here today?"

Aoba smiled, "I'm just passing through. I'm on my way to the woods, to bring some sweets for my ill granny..." He frowned lightly, "but I accidentally forgot them at home, which is so far back..."

Ren's amber eyes softened and flickered to Koujaku, who already looked annoyed. "Surely we can set him up." Ren said with a smile.

"I don't suppose he's going to pay for anything?" Koujaku gave a heavy sigh.

"I'm only twelve." Aoba said softly, smiling. He gripped his basket with his hands, swinging it down in front of his legs. "I can't work yet, and my mother doesn't have a lot of money."

"That's what you always say!" Koujaku insisted as Ren slid away.

"That's because its true!" Aoba stuck his tongue out at Koujaku.

"Dont worry, Aoba." Ren chuckled as he slid a plate of cookies onto a cloth, which he tied nicely and handed to the small boy. "Of course we can give you some sweets."

Aoba smiled, delighted by the treats. "My granny loves raspberry jam cookies, thank you..." He said before shyly adding, "how about for the way there?"

Ren smiled back and began packing another cloth of chocolate cookies as Koujaku exclaimed, "we're letting him just rob us!"

"Thank you, Ren." Aoba smiled as he took the cloth, setting it on top of the other in his basket. He started to leave before noticing a plate of cookies and reaching up to grab one small iced star shaped treat. 

The plate was yanked out from under his grasp by a disapproving Koujaku, "oh no you don't!"

Ren slid his arms around Koujaku's waist, smiling. "Just leave him. He's so darling."

Koujaku narrowed his eyes and slowly lowered the plate, allowing Aoba to happily take the cookie and skip out the doors. "Straight to the woods now!" He called happily, swinging his basket.

Ren pressed kisses all over his neck, "relax, my darling." He smiled. "This is good practice, in case... Somehow it maybe happens one day."

Koujaku rubbed his husband's shoulder lovingly, kissing his forehead. "I know, Ren... I know. But he's still a thief."

\---  
Across the village there was a road that led to the edges of the forest, where a few houses dotted the treeline. They were grander than the ones in town, decorative on the outside with large orchards and gardens. Some had farms for animals, and stagecoaches and carriages. One of those large houses was where Clear lived.

Clear was young, only seventeen, but he was filled with a childish curiosity and wonder. His mother and grandfather had nourished that curiosity by telling him stories... Of princes finding their way to grand balls and falling in love... Or magical fairies and mermaids and many wondrous things... Clear always imagined stories in his head and that was why many of his chores were not done to Toue's satisfaction.

After his mother and grandfather had died in their sleep on the same night, Toue, his mother's brand new husband, took over the hose with his two twin sons. Toue had no love for Clear and shot him down by ranks, sending him to the kitchen to cook or clean or to the barn to sleep every day. Clear got through his days by singing and dreaming about what his life would be like in a castle. He had a beautiful imagination and even the harshest of Toue's words couldn't get him down on good days. If he fell asleep choking on sobs it was because of his love and yearning for his mother or grandfather. He missed them so terribly. 

Early this morning Clear had been sent to the village to fetch his master's breakfast and at the bakery he had overheard the couple discussing the prince's ball - a wondrous occasion that anyone could attend if they were dressed nicely enough and knew how to dance. Just the idea of it sent Clear's mind in a spin. He was running home.

Quickly preparing Toue and the twin's breakfast, Clear set it and disappeared before Toue could see him and get upset. He stayed in the kitchen, furiously cleaning and not planning to ask until the whole house was spotless. But of course, how could that have worked out for him?

Trip and Virus were the names of the twins. They were blonde and tall and handsome, but loved nothing more than to taunt Clear cruelly and make his jobs much more difficult through harsh words or pranks. He despised them but would never act on it.

The telltale click of new, matching shoes announced their presence as they entered the old, cluttered kitchen and Clear paused in what he was doing.

"For once, Clear's woken up early and decided to do something!" One of the twins exclaimed mockingly.

Clear closed his eyes before opening them and focusing on his task. Every morning he was up hours before the twins.

"I wonder what he could possibly want from father... More clothes perhaps? Another greedy phase?"

"No, I know! Clear wants to go to the festival, and meet the handsome prince!"

"The festival? The kings festival?"

Both of the twins collapsed into fits of laughter. "What a joke."

Clear sighed heavily, scrubbing at the floor with his sore aching hands and a toothbrush. "Laugh all you want... It is very rare I ask your father for anything." He said quietly. 

"Hardly." Virus rolled his eyes.

"Virus, would you want to come to the festival with me?" Trip purred. 

Virus gasped, "The festival? Why- yes, I'd love to!"

"We're going to have so much fun!" Trip exclaimed. "Clear, you'll help us with our outfits. We simply must catch the prince's attention." They both chattered excitedly as they stormed off, likely to go take some money from their father's large stores. 

Clear felt his eyes water and tried to stay quiet. The twins had probably known about the festival for quite some time and were waiting for Clear to get his hopes up. Wet drops rolled down his cheek, to the bucket of soapy water. Even they were trying to help him more than any person... Clear breathed a shaky sigh, hunching over and continuing his work.

\---

Back at the bakery, Koujaku and Ren had just sold their last loaf of bread and were starting to bake the lunch batch before there was a loud knock at the door, causing them to both look up in surprise. Who knocked... On the door to a store?

Koujaku walked forward, peering out the window and instantly pulling back in disbelief. "Its- the witch from next door."

Next door to Koujaku and Ren lived a person who's gender was hard to distinguish at first. They wore a dark hat over dark hair, their clothes always black and white. They were fond of wearing skirts over their pants and kept a beautiful, flourishing garden right in the space between their houses. The garden grew all sorts of plants - from celery to potatoes to pear trees, to glittering roses of all colours. Kouaku and Ren had heard the person's name was Sei, but they had never met. Sei lived alone and was very quiet. Anyone who tried to make conversation was met with blank, dark stares or the back of his shirt as they walked away.

The door slammed open and Sei stepped in, gazing from Koujaku to Ren with narrowed eyes.

Koujaku instantly moved back to Ren, staying in front of him as the shorter man said softly, "w-we have no bread left!"

"I dont want your bread." Sei said lowly.

"Then what is it you wish?"

"I dont think that's what you should be worrying about." Sei walked forward, his voice low with a light growly undertone. "It's what you wish, isn't it?" He smirked.

"What do you mean?" Koujaku asked.

"Nothing cooking in that belly, hmm?" Sei placed a hand on Ren's abdomen without warning, giving another, "hmm... And there obviously will never be."

"We have- a few appointments lined up." Ren said shakily. "They can see what they-"

"They wont be able to help you. In order to create life you don't need a witch, or a charmer, or a wizard of any sort." Sei's eyes were scanning around the bakery before they settled on Ren and Koujaku again. "You need a necromancer, skilled in the art of taking and giving life."

"Are you saying... Can you do that?" Koujaku asked in awe.

Another husky, "hmm... Perhaps... But why should I do it for you?"

"We have done nothing to harm you." Koujaku frowned.

"Maybe not, but your parents did." Sei said with a sudden sharpness.

"What? What happened?" Koujaku asked in suprise. He knew little of his parents life, they had both died when Koujaku was very young.

Sei heaved a heavy sigh, leaning against a countertop dusty with flower. He looked like he dreaded this story. "In the past, when you were no more than a toddler," he nodded torwards Koujaku, "your parents moved here... They were quite a lovely couple, but not lovely neighbours." He walked over again, smirking and patting Koujaku's stomach. "Your mother was with child! And after moving here she had developed... A rather strange appetite..." He moved past them, gazing at the furnace as Koujaku pulled Ren close.

"She told your father, that what she wanted, was greens! Greens, nothing but greens." Sei growled. "She envied my beautiful garden and wanted just a taste... Which turned into a meal, and desert... Your father hopped on over the wall and _stole_ the greens from me! I am quite a kind person, and I enjoy when people compliment my garden, so you can understand why i was so angry he didnt simply come and ask! I would have given it to him for free as well... But no, he chose to rob all he could grab from me and stuff them into his coat pockets and make off with them!" Sei was fuming with anger. "I could have killed him right where he stood..." He whispered.

"I had a sibling?" Koujaku whispered. "Where are they?"

"She's mine." Sei growled. "And you'll never find her."

Koujaku swallowed hard, he had never heard about something like this. "So... How can I make it up to you?" He asked softly. "Can i?"

Sei was stewing in anger at the memory, but at Koujaku's question his eyes flickered open. Under them were bags, dark purple against his ghostly pale skin. He looked sick up close. "There is, in fact." He said softly. "In three night's time, a blue moon appears. Only then can we mix the ingredients together to form the spell..."

"The spell to get us a child?" Ren asked happily.

"It will lead to that." Sei nodded.

"Ingredients? what are you talking about?" Koujaku asked with a frown.

"The ingredients for the spell, found out of the village." He smiled. "Go to the wood, and bring me back... One, a cow. As white as milk. Two, the cape! As blue as a jay. Three, the hair, as pink as a lamb's tongue. And four, the scarf, as yellow as cheese. Bring me these before the stroke of midnight in three day's time, and I will grant you your wish." Sei said softly.

Koujaku nodded violently, listening hard to the list and already struggling to remember. Ren laughed and grabbed Koujaku's jacket, pulling him into a kiss. "We can do this!" He exclaimed happily.

"We?" Koujaku chuckled. "That we'll discuss later." He glanced back, wanting to ask Sei more. But the necromancer was gone.

\---

"Clear!" Toue called, strolling into the boy's kitchen.

Clear quickly leapt to his feet, gazing at Toue in his waistcoat and nice pants and top hat. He was going with the twins to the prince's festival. "I've heard a rather intriguing rumor..." His lips curved into a nasty smile.

"What of?" Clear asked, worried.

"You wish to attend the prince's festival."

Clear sighed in relief, it wasn't a nasty made up lie, "yes, that's actually true." He admitted.

"You want to go to the festival?"

"Yes, father." Clear said quietly, despising the word.

"Well I'll tell you what." Toue picked up a bowl filled to the brim with tiny green lentils for supper. He tossed them over the floor, some of them scattering into the fire or under the kitchen counter. "If you can pick up _all_ of these lentils, and finish your chores in time... You may come with us."

Clear swallowed hard, noticing the twins snickering from the doorway. He didn't care. Toue was giving him a chance! "Yes, sir." He nodded quickly.

"Good luck." He scoffed, dropping the bowl and striding out of the room.

Without hesitating, Clear dropped to his knees and started grabbing furiously for the tiny green lentils.

\---

Far, far away in another village, Kio lived with his mother in an old, run-down farm. Their father was long dead and Kio was far too young to work, so his mother did her best to keep them well fed. But Kio was always hungry, but always playing. He climbed to the highest point in their barn, right to the roof, almost giving his mother a heart attack. He ran as fast as he could when he played with the other boys and often got hurt. But Kio was very happy - he had a wonderful life. A great big farm, a mother to give him food, and a cow!

Milky white was Kio's best friend, out of all of the boys he played with Milky white was even better. Jack would often spend hours laying on the animal's back, just talking about his dreams and adventures to the cow, who would flick her tail and listen happily.

There was only one problem with that...

"Kio, what in heaven's name are you doing with the cow _inside the house?_ "

He looked up helplessly to where his mother was staring at him. "Well, I thought if he were nice and warm he might produce some milk."

" _She,_ Kio, she. How many times must I tell you, only she's can produce milk? And she has been dry for months now. We've no food, no money, and no choice but to sell her." His mother walked in and gripped the cow's bridle, leading her outside.

"No, mother, Milky white's the best cow in the whole world!" Kio exclaimed, walking after the slow, stubborn cow.

"Look at her!" His mother screeched. "She's a fly ridden smelly creature that eats what's left of our hay and doesn't have the decency to give anything back!"

Kio whimpered and threw his arms around the cow's neck. 

"Listen to me, son. Milky white must me taken to market." She sighed. "In the next town over."

"The next town over? Why?!" He exclaimed.

"Because everyone in our town knows she hasn't given a drop of milk in weeks!" She exclaimed.

"But that's cheating!"

"We're _starving,_ Kio, does that mean nothing to you?"

"Yes, it does." He sighed heavily.

"You're to ask no less than five pounds for her. Are you listening to me, Kio?"

"Yes, yes... No more than five."

"No less than five!" She smacked him sharply over the head before handing him the rope. "Go on, now. Into the woods to sell the cow."

"To get the money..." Jack sighed heavily. "Yes, mother..."

\---  
Back at the bakery, Koujaku was getting ready quickly. He only had three nights to get all four items, and he surely didn't want to let Ren down. He pulled his red jacket and satchel on, grabbing some bread and cheese in case he couldn't get home every night. After a moment of hesitation he reached up and took his sword, sliding the strap over his belt and letting it hang by his thigh. He may need it.

Ren walked in, holding a jacket, "Look at what I found! It's your fathers! you should wear it."

Koujaku looked over, seeing the dark leather and taking it from Ren, he tossed it to the floor. "If it was my father's I want nothing to do with it."

Ren frowned and kneeled down, picking it up and seeing that some beans that had spilled from the pockets. "These must be some of the greens he stole... Such curious looking golden beans..." They were sparkly and shimmered as he turned them in his hands. "We'll take them with us!"

"We?" Koujaku echoed. "No way! You're staying right here!"

"But I can help you find the items!" Ren insisted. 

"You're staying right here. The woods are a dangerous place! Now, tell me, what is it the witch needs again?"

Ren sighed heavily, "see, you don't remember? The cow as white as milk, the cape as blue as a jay, the hair as pink as a lamb's tongue, and the scarf as yellow as cheese!"

Koujaku repeated the items under his breath as he took the golden beans from Ren. "Now, you stay here." He lifted Ren's chin and kissed him briefly. "I'll be right back. Just three day's time."

"Just be careful." Ren said softly as he watched Koujaku head out the door, wringing his hands out.

\---  
Back on the other side of town, Clear had furiously gotten all the lentils into the pot. He rushed to finish his chores after helping Trip and Virus pick outfits and dress up and get ready for the festival. Clear was still dressed in rags, with plain pants and a long green tunic over a flimsy shirt. His light yellow scarf was tucked carefully underneath his tunic.  
He was running out of the house as soon as he heard the carriage roll in.

"Toue, now can I go to the festival?" Clear asked breathlessly before Toue got into the carriage.

The twins snickered at him from their seats as Toue turned and looked Clear up and down.

Clear swallowed hard, panting softly. "Please?"

"The festival?" Toue asked delicately. "Darling, look at yourself. You clothes, your hair... The lentils are done, but you'd make us the fools of the festival!" Toue turned to get into the carriage but Clear grabbed his arm.

"The festival lasts three nights... Surely you can let me go for one of them?" He begged.

"The prince is trying to find himself a partner! Not a hopeless kitchen boy. We must be gone." He slid into the carriage, snapping his fingers and the coachmen egged the horses on. They rolled out of the house and down the road... Into the woods, to meet the prince.

"I wish..." Clear whispered, gazing after them helplessly. "I wish, more than anything..." Tears rolled down his cheeks and he took off running into the woods in the opposite direction.


End file.
